


Lonely Hearts

by Tsubaka



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Friendship, Maybe Romance, Multi, Past Relationships, mentioned relationships, not-so-implied Troy/Homura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaka/pseuds/Tsubaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation of loved ones lost spawns as two lone wolves meet over a frozen yogurt shop table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't even know anymore. I'm starting Megaforce/anime crossovers now, I guess. (Which isn't necessarily a bad thing...right?)
> 
> I only have plans for Madoka Magica and Kill la Kill (which should be FUN), so yeah! Hopefully all goes well!

It's strange how two different people could have such similar fates when it came to the ones they loved.

Or, at least, Troy Burrows did.

The Red Megaforce Ranger was expecting to go into Ernie's Brainfreeze and simply get his usual beverage to go, but instead, he found himself sitting with a girl who had long black hair and purple eyes. She wore a schoolgirl uniform and a pink bow had adorned her head, the remnant string running under her two long and thick outcroppings of hair. She had a small cup of vanilla frozen yogurt in front of her that was half-empty.

"Tell me again, why are you sitting here with me?" She asked. The question was asked after Troy spent about ten minutes in the chair across from the girl.

"You seemed lonely. I just wanted to be a Good Samaritan and comfort you."

"I don't need comforting."

"Oh." Troy sheepishly looked down at his drink, to which he began to toy with his straw.

"Who are you anyway?" The girl then asked. Her gaze was locked on him.

"My name is Troy. Troy Burrows." The Red Ranger responded, his green eyes meeting the girl's gaze. "And you are?"

"Homura Akemi."

"Homura, huh? That's a nice name." Troy smiled. Homura made no reaction, and they both soon retained their moniker stoic faces. They sat there in silence until Homura decided to speak up.

"You look hurt."

"Hmm?" Troy looked up at her in stoic surprise. "Hurt?"

"Did you lose someone?"

"Yeah...I did. How could you tell?" Troy asked, a bit dumbfounded at Homura's observation. It had only been about two months since the incident, but losing Robo Knight, the Megaforce's former Silver and Sixth Ranger, tore a massive hole in Troy's heart. He was attached to Robo Knight in such a way that a kinship was what the two formed (granted after Robo Knight realized what was going on between him and Troy).

It was a happy time for the two, until their AWOL opponent, Vrak, inadvertently had The Messenger fire off a beam that would've killed him and his friends instantly...but Robo Knight jumped in and took the entire attack head-on. Troy could feel some kind of internal stabbing sensation as he watched Robo Knight struggle to get to his feet after taking the hit and spontaneously restoring the team's morphers. After defeating both The Messenger and Vrak's other accomplice, Metal Alice, the then-cyborg disappeared...and so did Robo Knight. While the Armada decided to launch their invasion, Troy boldly ran from his friends in search of Robo Knight, to which he failed to find after two full searches.

On the flip side, he and his teammates were given a new power, known to them as Super Mega Mode, in order to have a stronger offense against the large Armada. Several weeks ago, the team added the Andresian alien Orion as the new Silver Ranger. The time from then to now was consistent with itself; monster fights and getting to hang out as friends (even with the lingering affairs between Gia and Jake as well as Noah and Emma). Yet, despite all this and having a happy and healthy relationship with Orion (brought upon by the Silver Ranger's confession of love and how they also formed a sort of similar kinship), Troy couldn't get his robotic companion to leave his thoughts.

"The look in your eyes...they're reminiscent of mine." Homura looked down as she spoke. Troy caught her aura, and he instantly felt the same. He's been too familiar with her current aura.

"You lost someone close to you too?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask who this person was?"

"Madoka Kaname...my one and only friend." Homura hastily answered. Troy was slightly taken aback.

"What was...she...like?"

"She was innocent and kind-hearted." Homura described. "A pure girl. She was the reason I became who I am today."

"Oh...what happened?"

"She sacrificed herself for what she believed to be the greater good." Homura made a quiet sigh Troy managed to pick up.

"Reminds me of the one I lost: Robo Knight."

"Hmm?" Homura looked at him with a genuine expression. "Robo Knight? Am I correct to assume that he is a robot?"

"Yeah." Troy sighed. "He was a bit stubborn when it came to teamwork and was the one to jump in a defend us from lethal hits when we're injured. I guess him and I...we're not too different. Stubborn with what we think and suicidal when it came to protecting our comrades."

"How did you lose him?"

"He took a hit for me and my friends and restored something that would allow us to fight against our foes. Both left him gravely weak, and as our major opponent disappeared...so did he."

"I see." Homura replied. "It seems that we are not at all that different."

Troy had a small and soft smile on his face. "I guess not. We both lost loved ones to sacrifices...It guess this is some kind of club."

"The club of lonely hearts." Homura chided, and Troy's smile grew as Homura had one form on her face, and the conversation continued with the memories of Madoka and Robo Knight...and the two had formed a kinship that surpassed ones that have already been made.

Two people with similar traits forming a bond that became a strong kinship? The club of lonely hearts it was indeed.


End file.
